The Perfect Boyfriend
by ilovemyanimals97
Summary: Scorpius was never the greatest person let alone friend, but he was going to be the Perfect Boyfriend.     An adopted story, previous author noah.fanfictionlover.lander
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_The Perfect Boyfriend _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**A/N: **_Hi everyone these first two chapter were written by my friend Noah. Since she is moving she has placed this story in my hands. I hope you enjoy these two chapter as well as my soon to come chapters. _

Scorpius Malfoy was never a great person, let alone friend. Although you could not really blame him, he was raised to believe he and his family was above everyone else. His family never really showed him any love and left him on his own most of the time. He grew up alone and angry, filled with arrogance and hate.

So when he sat alone on the first train ride to Hogwarts, he never would have expected a smiling curly red head girl to bounce into his compartment and sit across from him.

"My name is Rose. What is your's?" The smiling girl asked, swinging her legs as she looked curiously at him.

Scorpius's glared at the girl threw his cold grey eyes. "Scorpius Malfoy. You're a Weasley," he sneered at her. If it had been one thing his father told him before he left was to despise both the Weasley and Potter bunch. They were all no good blood traitors and a know-it-all mudblood.

"Yea I am a Weasley and you're a Malfoy. My name is Rose and yours is Scorpius, not Weasley and Malfoy. Ok **Scorpius**?" she said empathizing his name .

Scorpius only glared at her and nodded his head stiffly.

Rose seemed unchanged by his attitude. "What house do you want to be in?" She asked the blond boy.

"Slytherin of course," He snapped at her. "You probably want to be in Gryffindor with the rest of your pathetic family." Scorpius said smirking at Rose. He saw her eyes flash for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Your right about the fact I want to be in Gryffindor with my family, but your wrong about theme. They may be annoying and loud but they are not in the least bit pathetic," Rose said coldly to the boy before turning her head away from him and looking out the window.

Scorpius looked sadly at her for a second. He felt bad for what he said, which was a first for him. It made him feel awful how he had made the smiling happy girl in front of him turn into a cold, mad person.

"I see you like books," Scorpius said nervously eyeing her large pile of thick books.

Rose turned to look at him and then down at the pile of books, smiling slightly to herself.

"Yes, I love theme! When I read it's like I can escape from everything, become a whole new person, it's like magic." She said staring at the boy with her brown eyes filled with wonder and happiness.

"Your right it is like a kind of magic,: he said staring at the girl shocked. Being left alone so much, Scorpius had read almost every book his family mansion had and the way Rose described her love for books fit him perfectly.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Rose asked suddenly bring Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused missing what she had asked him.

"Do you want to be my friend? As in best friend?" She asked smiling at him sweetly.

Scorpius stared at her for a second before eagerly nodding his head. A small caring, apologetic, nervous, guilty, happy smile showed on his face. Rose had no idea how one tiny smile could mean so much but his did. She smiled back and began talking about quidditch and classes.

Even with Scorpius's constant I-am-better-then-you attitude and insults, they stayed best friends. They both were sorted into Ravenclaw which only strengthened their friendship. Although there were times when Rose wanted to hex him and cry about something he said, he always made it up to her by doing something nice and giving her that small smile she hardly ever saw. She always forgave him instantly smiling back at him.

Until the first night back to school after summer. In the middle of the ravenclaw common room, two 6th years glared at each other red in the face.

"No will ever want a ugly thing like you. Just look at yourself what boy would ever want a girl like you? Your hair his a horrible shade of red and those awful freckles cover your sad excuse for a face!" Scorpius yelled instantly regretting his words as Rose stepped back with a hurt look on her face.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" she said coldly before racing up the steps to the girl dormitory, the tears already sliding down her cheeks.

Scorpius noticed that everyone was staring at him wide eyes, it was true that him and Rose always fought and he insulted he rotten but he had never said something so mean. Scorpius glared at theme till they all went back to their books or conversations.

What had he done? He was not even sure how he got fighting with Rose, he was just mad about the letter he had received from his father, telling him he better not come second again to the Weasley girl.

He had not meant anything he had said, all the words were lies. She was beautiful, her curly fiery red hair made almost all the boys drool. Girls in every house envied her looks and personality, while all the boys admired her from a far in fear of Scorpius. It was well known Scorpius liked Rose and if any one even thought about coming near her they had death wish.

He had to get Rose to forgive him but he knew it would be harder then usual. He would really have to work hard to earn her forgiveness. But he had two he loved her.

Rose had laid sobbing when she herd something taping on her window. She ignored it thinking it was a owl. When the tapping became faster and more desperate Rose rolled out of bed opening the window. Hovering just below her was Scorpius on his broom.

He smiled up at her relived, which quickly faded as she slammed the window shut.

"Rose wait! I am sorry! Please open up the window!" He yelled pounding on the glass. Rose opened the window slowly.

"What did you say?" She snapped glaring at him.

"I said I am sorry," Scorpius said confused with the surprised look on her face.

"You never say sorry," Rose said softly. It was true although he would always make it up to her, he never said sorry. She stepped back and let him clime in through the window.

"I am truly sorry Rose. I didn't mean any of that. I was just mad at father. Gosh Rose look at yourself your beautiful how could you believe me? Not that I am blaming you, I mean anyone with eyes can see that your beautify-" Scorpius's rambling with Rose's soft lips.

Scorpius was surprised and before he could respond Rose stepped back.

"I am sorry," Rose said looking down blushing. Scorpius walked up and tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Don't be sorry," he said pressing his lips to hers. Rose resounded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Scorpius pulled her closer holding tight to her waist. He backed her up against the cool stone wall.

"Date me," Scorpius whispered as he began to kiss down her neck. Rose didn't answer him so he pulled back to look her straight in the face.

"Please Rose, I promise to be the best boyfriend. Please," he said giving her that small smile which made her melt.

"IYes" she whispered. Scorpius's face brook into a giant triumphant grin as he smashed his lips back to hers. Rose kissed him back with just as much hunger.

Ten minutes latter and with some convincing Scorpius climbed back out the window and onto his broom.

"I will see you tomorrow," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Ya Tomorrow," he said as he flew back to his dorm.

Just as Rose was beginning to fall asleep a small tapping noise woke her. She opened the window quietly so she did not wake the other girls. A sleek white owl fluttered outside the window with a note.

"Hey Noel," Rose said giving the owl some seeds and untied the note.

_Goodnight,_

Rose smiled to herself, she wrote down a quick not and gave it to the owl before she snuggled back into her bed and fell asleep his note safely squished against her chest.

Scorpius leaned out the window waiting for his owl to come back. There was a loud fluttering sound beside him as his owl landed on his arm. Scorpius petted the owls head and gave the large owl some seeds. Unrolling the note.

_Sweet dreams,_

Scorpius smiled as he laid back down in bed. He was going to keep his promise to Rose. He may not have been the greatest best friend but he was going to be the best boyfriend. He just had to figure out what that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_The Perfect Boyfriend _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing _

**A/N: **_Ok the last chapter Noah wrote. I hope to have a new chapter up after Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter all your reviews for these first two chapters are being emailed to the previous author. _

Scorpius lay awake very early the next morning a wide grin threatened to cover his whole face. Rose's kisses still lingered on his lips even after the almost sleepless night. His large grin faded slightly as he remembered his promise to Rose. Last night he was so sure he could be the perfect boyfriend for her, but now he was not so sure.

What if she figured out how much of an awful boyfriend he was? What if he messed it all up? What if he made her cry again? All theses scary thoughts began to give him a headache. Deciding he was never going to get back to sleep, Scorpius rolled out of bed. Throwing on a random Ravenclaw robe and graving his wand, Scorpius tip toed down the stairs of his dorm.

When he got to the Ravenclaw common room he saw the unmistakable curly red hair. He really needed to figure out how to be a great boyfriend so he wouldn't lose her, and being with her and trying to concentrate was impossible. Frowning Scorpius turned around and was about to head back up the stairs when her voice made him freeze.

"Morning Scorpius.," Rose said smiling at him sweetly. He fears instantly left him when he saw her eyes were filled with love.

"Morning Rose," Scorpius said sitting down beside her kissing her cheek. Rose snuggled into his arms sighing happily as he pulled her closer.

"Why are you up so early?" Rose asked. Scorpius looked down at her quickly.

"Umm just couldn't sleep," he said smiling down at her twirling a crazy red curl around his finger.

"Me either. What do you think are parents will say?" Rose asked a worried look in her eyes. The memories of the howler they both received their first year for becoming friends filled the two 16 year old heads.

"I do not know Rose, but I can say I honestly don't care. I am sick of my father thinking he can decide my life." Scorpius said. His breathe caught slightly as rose traced his lips smiling.

"That's what I love about you Scorpius, your not afraid to stand up to people." Rose said blushing slightly when she realized what she had said. Scorpius's face lit up.

"You love me?" He asked grinning. Rose just blushed and looked away. Scorpius traced small lines down her cheek and down her neck but she still refused to look at him.

Sighing Scorpius leaned in close. "I love you to Weasley" he whispered into her ear. Rose shivered slightly turning to look at him. She smiled brightly before bring her lips to his. Scorpius pulled back slightly. Rose looked at him confused.

"You have morning breath," he said. Rose narrowed her eyes and pushed off him storming up to her dorm.

Scorpius smacked himself on the forehead. "Way to ruin a romantic moment! Idiot!" He said scolding himself. Being the perfect boyfriend was going to be harder then he thought.


	3. A Note

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all had a great holiday, I know I did! My parents surprised us all with a two week trip to Florida! YAY Disney World for five days! Anyway the bad news is I will not be able to update for two weeks but I promise I will write at least two more chapters over my holiday and I will post theme as soon as I get home. Sorry for the wait. **

**Rachel**


End file.
